


Unconditionally

by Dream-of-Neverland (Shadow_at_Dawn)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I may or may not have cried, Insecurities, M/M, Non-Sexual, SUCH FLUFF, Vent? Who me?, agere, agere patton, cg roman, cgl, feeling undeserving of love, innocent authors were hurt in the making of this oneshot, soft sadness, such sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_at_Dawn/pseuds/Dream-of-Neverland
Summary: Patton is struggling to understand why Roman loves him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> All possible TW's should be in the tags. If you feel you spotted any that I missed, feel free to tell me in the comments

Roman swayed back and forth in the rocking chair with Patton securely wrapped in his arms, humming an aimless tune under his breath. Patton had been worryingly quiet today, but usually, when he was like this, Roman could eventually get him to talk. It just took some patience, and a whole lot of cuddling certainly never hurt his chances either.

Yet it was only when Roman himself was fading out of consciousness that Patton spoke. “Papa?”

It was barely a whisper, but Roman immediately perked up, brushing his hands gently over Patton’s arms. “What’s up Paddycake?”

“Why. . . Why me? Like- why do you like me?”

Now this was a fear he could easily banish. Sitting up slightly, Roman responded “Well you’re kind, and adorable, and selfless, and bright, and cheerful, and-”

“But-But I’m not always that!” Patton exclaimed, twisting around in Roman’s lap to face him with wide, pleading eyes. “I’m not always good. Why me?”

Roman paused for a moment, slightly shaken by this sudden turn of events. "Oh honey," He said, face softening as he leaned down to place a light kiss on Patton’s forehead. “You don’t have to be good to be loved. I love you no matter how good or bad you are.”

Roman’s distress grew however, as he noticed the tears now in Patton’s eyes, threatening to spill over like a waterfall onto the ground. “I-I d-don’t, I’m-I’m not- What d-did I do, to make you love me? I don’t- I don’t get it I didn’t do anything, why do you-”

“Baby, baby come here.” Roman murmured as he opened up his arms and let Patton’s face fall into his shoulder. He was now crying quietly, with an occasional little sobbing hiccup shaking his body.

“Sweetie, I don’t think that love is conditional.” Roman explained, trying to think of the best way to put it. “You don’t have to _do_ anything to be loved. I love you because of who you are, because you’re a good person, and I like spending time with you. I love you just because I do.”

Patton shook his head as best as he could from the depths of Roman’s shoulder, now clinging tightly to Roman’s shirt with a desperation that made his heart ache.

“Chocolate chip, I’m not going to leave you because you aren’t enough. And I know you might not believe me yet, but I promise baby, no matter what happens I will never stop loving you. Even if you, if you threw a bunch of kittens off a bridge, there will still be a part of me that will always love you!”

Roman smiled ruefully as he heard a small laugh choke it’s way out of Patton’s body. Who did this to him? Who made him think that love needed to be earned, that he didn’t deserve love if he wasn’t good enough? Those were questions that Roman would have to put aside for now, but he felt a hot rush of protectiveness sweep over him at the thought, and a burning desire to take whoever had done it and toss them off the bridge instead of the kittens.

Sighing, Roman looked back at Patton and began rocking again, making small shushing noises, brushing one hand soothingly through his hair and the other in tight circles across his back. Probably not today. And maybe not soon. But one day. Roman swore to himself right then and there, that one day, he was going to tell Patton that he loved him, and Patton would truly believe it, with all his beautiful, wonderful heart. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr @dream-of-neverland. I'm not very active, but I do take requests!


End file.
